Exactly One Year Ago Today
by snowqueen1205
Summary: "Inside, I smiled a bit. Exactly one year ago today, we had that same connection, that same invisible bond despite knowing that it was me, one year ago today." In Mikan's POV. Please Read. :D


**HELLO GUYS! It has been a while. I'm sorry for being AWOL. College life has been really taking its toll on my schedule and time. Well something came up that I itched on writing this one shot. :)**

**Here goes nothing. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the anime or manga. **

_**- Snowqueen1205**_

* * *

"Hey Mikan! There's Natsume" Anna said casually.

"Yeah" was all that I could reply.

"Let's go" was all Hotaru said to motion us to class.

Before we left, I gave one last glance to Natsume and he was with Sumire and Ruka and for a moment I thought that he glanced my way but of course it was just an imagination.

Jinno-sensei was saying some nonsense lectures that I did not even bother to listen. I just stared outside my window. _'It was one year ago today...'_ I thought.

For everyone's information, my name is Mikan Sakura. I like cars, wrestling, action films and sneakers, basically I am not your normal female teenager. I play the guitar and piano, I sing and even dance and also I play sports. As you can say, my characteristics might have passed for the popular type but in reality, I was just a random ordinary girl that wasn't even given a shot to become Ms. Popular. It is not that I detest my social status in school but it is just that sometimes I do wonder that if ever I was someone famous, Natsume Hyuuga would come to notice me.

Natsume Hyuuga, of course that is a different topic. His Mr. Popular, everybody knew him for his good looks and his talents. Girls swoon over him and unfortunately I am one of them. I've always thought it weird at times how I imagine us being together, understanding one another but then I'll just suddenly wake up realizing that it would never come true. _Exactly one year ago today._

Classes have already ended and I excused myself from my friends that I would just go run some errands for my mum but that was not actually true. I walk at the park sitting at an empty bench and I sighed. '_It was exactly one year ago today' _I thought again.

I placed my head as I anchored my elbow. Everything went by unrealistically. I've always liked Natsume ever since the first time I laid my eyes on him. He has this cool and composed aura around him that was really hard to miss. I laughed at myself on how stupid I acted just to get close to him. Here are some:

Number One

After class ended, I overheard that Natsume would have no company on going home and I thought that it was a good chance to be alone with him. I made an excuse to my friends that I would not be able to walk with them for some weird reason that I have already forgotten.

So I sat there at the bus stop where Natsume always takes his ride home and I waited. I don't know how long I have been waiting or how many buses have already passed by. All that I can remember was that one flickering hope that I'll get to see him alone today and be near and maybe even catch up with some quick conversation.

I waited patiently and soon enough, I realized that it was already dark and only a few people were there. As much as it hurts, as much as I realized that I've really wasted a great amount of time, I went home, alone.

Number Two

There was this class trip that was not really necessary for my class to go to but Nonoko's. Once again, I overheard some girls squirming excitedly about Natsume being on that trip. Because of that, I asked Nonoko if I could join her class trip and gratefully she said yes. I was so excited when that day came that I wasn't even able to fall asleep.

During the trip, yes he was there, I was so happy but the thing is I, never even had a chance to even get by an inch to get close to him. He was always surrounded by the other cool kids while I remain behind, unnoticed.

The trip ended without any connection made but I never regret a thing.

Number Three

Every weekend, I used to jog around our subdivision until one day, I found the biggest motivation to pursue it. One day while I was jogging, I saw Natsume's figure heading into a building which seems like a school of some sort and so I did a research on him and his constant visit every weekends in there. I discovered that he takes his little sister to her ballet class on that building. Ever since, I was jogging on that street despite the fact that it would make my way home longer just to be able to see him.

As you can see, my small crush on him turned out to be a really weird obsession, I really do like this guy and not love him but it always felt comforting for me to see him or even just be simply near him. That was what I am.

But the most stupid thing I ever did was texting him. My friend Anna actually gave me his number as a gift. And because I was boldly obsessed with him, I texted him. I never really did expect him to reply but he did, asking for my name.

You know what I did? I told him my name was 'Nami' a classmate of his somewhere.

We did have a very nice conversation and we really did get along. I discovered that we did have the same preferences and likes and that was really enough for me to feel elated about us.

Then one day, I just realized that I was cheating on him and being so unfair because he was being so nice to me and very open about everything. So I decided to tell the truth. It did not turned out the way I hoped it would be and yes he was pissed that I played with him while he was being so vocal. He did ask for my real name but I am not that courageous enough to give it to him so I just simply said sorry.

The last thing he told me was that to never text him ever. Yes, he was more than pissed and I was really depressed by it.

And another yes, that was exactly one year ago today.

During those times I really did wonder if he ever really did know me and if he would still be mad about what I did. Would he find time to learn more about the real me? I have always wondered but always afraid to know the answer.

Like what I've told you earlier, I thought that social statuses in school were really unfair. I wasn't even given any chance or recognition but I cannot do anything about it.

In school, it was always the cool kids who dominate, the losers who got picked on and the smarty pants who doesn't even care, I was in the middle and I have long accepted that fact. Natsume and I were in different cliques. Ours cliques could never be found together but unless that one year ago today.

Every time I see him I always thought about if he ever thought about that incident ever or that he was already used to being in that situation that he did not even bother to dwell in it. Every time I see him I always thought if he could see me too. In that event a year ago today made me believe that we had no boundaries and that we had an invisible connection not until reality strikes in. A year ago today, I will face the reality that there was no chance of us being friends. I sighed and I stood up and I was already walking my way home. As I was walking I looked at the other side of the street before crossing and then I saw him with his usual aura that I've always seen him with.

I was about to cross the street, I saw him looking at me as if familiarizing. I just stared at him back not able to cross the street. Cars passed by and he was still looking. I just bowed my head and did not cross the street and just continued walking on my side of the road.

Inside, I smiled a bit. Exactly one year ago today, we had that same connection, that same invisible bond despite knowing that it was me, _ one year ago today._

**FIN.**

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE. I was actually wondering to make some additional part of the story but not really sure though if readers would still bother to read it so I'll leave up to your comments if I should post it or not. :D**

**By the way, I posted a story at Wattpad, I am exploring writing with different characters, but it seems it is not given any attention so I am asking of you to bear with it and try to read it. :D**

**HERE'S THE LINK: story/4953551-all-too-well** **btw, I have a different pen name in here. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Hey reader, I hope you have a wonderful day. :) ENJOY the rest. ;)**

**- Snowqeen1205**


End file.
